


Привет из прошлого

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Серия "Альтернативные миры" [12]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Как-то раз Уилл захотел разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, но не вышло. Закончить начатое пришлось Джему.





	Привет из прошлого

Входная дверь медленно открылась. В дом проскользнул молодой человек и настороженно посмотрел на Джема большими серыми глазами Тессы. Длинные волосы — волосы Тессы — были собраны в хвост, а на широких плечах был её плащ. 

Вчера Тесса, оставшаяся присмотреть за детьми Магнуса и Алека, пока те были в Идрисе, позвонила ему и обеспокоенно сообщила, что им нужно серьёзно поговорить. Джем тотчас представил, что дети взорвали лофт, что фэйри решили-таки развязать войну и вообще случился конец света, поэтому даже вздохнул с облегчением, когда узнал, что случилось на самом деле.  
— Магнус попросил позаниматься с Максом зельями и показать мои способности, — сказала Тесса. — Но что-то пошло не так, и теперь я... мужчина. Ненадолго, — поспешила пояснить она, — но на несколько дней точно.  
Джем медленно моргнул и выдавил:  
— Ну… Хорошо?  
Он с трудом представлял, как на это нужно реагировать и что сказать. Волноваться или злиться было глупо и уже бессмысленно, да и не из-за чего. Это же не навсегда.  
Трубка облегчённо выдохнула, а затем оттуда послышалась испуганная ругань:  
— Рафаэль! Положи на место папину банку с блёстками!  
Джем пожелал ей удачи и нажал на кнопку отбоя. Блёстки Магнуса — это серьёзно. Магнус не оценит их пустую растрату, а Тесса не оценит, если они окажутся на ней. 

Тесса медленно сняла плащ и повесила его в шкаф. На ней красовалась ужасно оранжевая футболка и ужасно дырявые джинсы.  
— Где ты это взяла? — вырвалось у Джема, хотя такое можно было найти в шкафу только одного известного ему человека.  
— У Магнуса, — ответила она и застыла возле порога.  
Джем отложил книгу, встал с кресла и, приблизившись, обнял её и поцеловал в щёку.  
Обычно было наоборот: Джем приходил домой из магазина, а Тесса бежала его встречать. Но теперь она боялась, что он не захочет прикосновений, и Джем должен был убедить её, что это не так.  
Тесса схватила его за плечи и прижалась покрепче. Необычно было не чувствовать мягких грудей, но всё же это не страшно. Совсем не страшно.  
И Тесса расслабилась. Они пообедали, обсудили по телефону с Магнусом договор с фэйри и вечером сели посмотреть новый фильм, который тот посоветовал.  
Тесса положила голову на колени Джема, и он привычно гладил их и пропускал через пальцы. Ей всегда это очень нравилось.  
Но вдруг Тесса, поставив фильм на паузу, села и серьёзно посмотрела на Джема.  
Он напрягся: он не любил неудобных разговоров, когда ты должен уверять кого-то в своих светлых чувствах и убеждать, что ничего страшного не произошло. Парадоксально, но врать об этом было легче.  
— Однажды, — выдохнула Тесса, — Уилл попросил меня об этом. Чтобы я стала мужчиной. Он хотел попробовать, каково это, когда твой партнёр мужчина. Но как только я превратилась, он передумал.  
Джем прищурился и задержал дыхание. Тесса явно сказала это не просто так.  
На самом деле он догадался едва ли не с первых слов, но старательно отгонял мысли, надеясь, что это так, воспоминание. Просто к слову пришлось.  
— Я, конечно, никогда не настаивала… — Тесса запнулась. — Но с тех пор и мне было интересно. И раз такое дело, может, и ты захотел бы? — она посмотрела с надеждой.  
Представив в ярких красках, что ему грозит, Джем поёжился и вздрогнул.  
Заметив это, Тесса поникла и, подняв руки вверх, произнесла:  
— Прости. Если ты не хочешь, я больше никогда не предложу.  
Джем не мог смотреть в её печальные глаза. Они были такими каждый раз, когда они, проведя вместе единственный в году час на мосту Блэкфрайерс, расходились в разные стороны. Он поклялся себе не допустить, чтобы она снова смотрела так на него после свадьбы.  
«Спасибо, Уилл!» — пронеслось в голове у Джема, и он, решительно выдохнув, сказал:  
— Я согласен. Просто в первый раз не хочу быть снизу. К этой мысли нужно привыкнуть.  
В конце концов, это не какой-то там мужик, а его жена. Ему не должно быть неприятно. Если верить Магнусу, то это вообще невероятное блаженство.  
На лице Тессы расцвела улыбка. Она обняла его, как будто он исполнил её самую заветную мечту. Этот жест грел душу, но страх и волнение всё ещё плескались где-то внутри.  
Джем закрыл глаза, представил Уилла и мысленно показал ему кулак. Когда-нибудь они об этом ещё поговорят.


End file.
